Long Arms To Better Tickle You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When hanging out with Ester, Ben finds himself in a ticklish situation. Requested by newbienovelistRD!


**Okay, here is a tickle story that newbienovelistRD requested. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Long Arms To Better Tickle You**

Ben Tennyson was taking a break and had managed to get away from Rook to enjoy some fun time. Now don't get him wrong, he liked hanging with Rook, but the Revonnahgander didn't really like hanging around the Kraaho too much. So Ben went out to find Ester, who had said she'd be waiting for him at the park. He got there and parked his ten-speed in a good spot, seeing Ester on one of the swings. He quickly joined her.

"Hey, Ester," he said with a smile.

Ester looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Ben," she said. "Will you push me on the swings?"

"Sure," said Ben, going behind her and pushing her as she swung.

Ester giggled and laughed as she swung higher, her laughter making Ben laugh too. Then, when Ben moved around to watch her, she suddenly jumped off.

Ben's eyes widened and he quickly got ready to catch her, but she just stretched her arms out and caught herself, giggling at Ben's reaction as he sighed.

"You're a daredevil," he said with a smile.

She giggled again. "Long arms aren't just good for catching myself," she said.

"Oh?" said Ben. "What else are they good for?"

Ester glanced at him and then looked a little guilty. "Ben?" she said. "Promise you won't hate me for this."

Ben looked at her confused and then felt something hit his head hard. He looked a little dazed and then blacked out.

When he woke up, he found himself indoors, strapped to a table. He couldn't even move his arm to activate the Omnitrix.

"Hey, Ben," said Ester, coming up.

"Ester? What's going on?" he said.

She looked down, guilt on her face. "I didn't want you to hate me," she said.

Now Ben was confused. "Why?" he asked.

The word had no sooner left him than when she looked up and smiled her happy smile. "Cause we're going to have some fun!" she said. "I heard humans are ticklish and I really want to find out if it's true."

Ben looked at her with a 'really?' expression on his face. "I'm not ticklish," he said flatly, but inwardly was hoping she'd buy it.

But Ester grinned wider. "I'm sure you are," she said and extended her arms, her wiggling fingers reaching for Ben, who's eyes grew wider as those hands hovered around his underarms.

Ester poked and prodded his underarms and Ben was fighting to not laugh as his underarms were ticklish. She saw he was trying not to laugh and giggled as she moved her tickling hands down to his stomach and sides.

Ben couldn't help it and some giggles did escape, making Ester grin some more and then she sped up the tickling, moving right on top of Ben's stomach.

That's when Ben couldn't resist anymore. He laughed hard and loud, making Ester laugh.

"Yes!" she cheered. "I knew you were ticklish!"

Ben tried to break away from her, but the restraints were too strong and he was weak from squirming. Ester then stopped and Ben tried to catch his breath.

"This is really going to make you laugh," she said as one of her arms reached out toward the side and pulled up a large, long purple feather. Seeing Ben's eyes widen, she smirked and gently ran the feather on his neck, which made him yelp and scrunch up his neck, to which Ester then moved the feather to his stomach and tickled him there.

"NOOOOO!" Ben yelled, laughing his hardest as the feather tickled him, making him squirm.

Ester giggled, but then noticed Ben's face getting really read. Worried, she stopped and quickly freed him. "Ben?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Suddenly, Ben moved and became Four Arms. "Your turn!" he said and began tickling the Kraaho leader.

Ester shrieked with giggles and laughter as Ben made her suffer the tickle torture before she managed to tickle him back in his Four Arms form. Both laughed and finally stopped after they were out of breath. Ben transformed back down to his human form and just lay there with Ester lying beside him.

"That was fun," she admitted. "We should hang out more."

Ben smiled. "Yeah," he agreed as he and Ester both laughed again.

* * *

**Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
